


Anytime

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: ZOMBIES extended [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: AND GAY, Comforting Eliza, Cuties, Eliza is stubborn, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, Lykensen twins, Sibling Fluff, This is cute, Willa is the Gay panic, Willa is the gay disaster, Willa the queen, Willas the Gay panic, Willas the gay disaster, Zegizear, and super fluffy, but not as stubborn as Willa, my baby beans, prompted, sad eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: She finally regained functioned and kissed back. Using her grip on the girl to her advantage, pressing them closer to each other.Finally The zombie pulled away. Breathless.“Wow.” Willa gasped. In mortal shock.“Wow is right,” Eliza panted, “your a great kisser.”Or, Willa goes to comfort Eliza, and feelings come out to play
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: ZOMBIES extended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo!!! I’m back!!! Sorry it’s taking so long!! Super busy with corona coming through like the grim reaper of depression!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!!!
> 
> Hope this is ok 👌 
> 
> For New Yorker girl

“Hey Wyatt!” Willa called out to her brother. The wolf’s head turned in response, breaking into a toothy grin at the sight of his sister.

“Hey Wil! What’s up?” He questioned. cocking his head to the side, like most wolfs do.

“Have you seen Eliza?,” the Alpha worried, biting down on the knuckle of her thumb in anxiety.

“I haven’t seen her since this morning, and she was supposed to be in Study hall with me?” 

Wyatt immediately frowned, concern spreading through him.

“No, sorry Wil, last time I saw her she was with the Aceys?” 

“The ACEYS?! Wyatt! You left her alone with those mindless drones?!” Willa exclaimed in panic.

“Why?!? What’s wrong??” Wyatt asked immediately, holding his hands up in a show of surrender.

Willa started biting down on her knuckle even harder, her fangs digging in to the soft flesh. 

Wyatt noticed the habit, and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. Once he did, he hesitantly reached out and pried the hand away from her teeth.

“Calm down Wil, we don’t need you breaking skin for no reason here.” He chuckled lightly. Pacifying the girl.

Willa nodded a few times, Eyes still wild.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” He started slowly. 

Willa took a deep breath. Her exterior calming down a bit.

“The Aceys are basically clueless without Bucky, except when it comes to being mean and cruel! Who knows what they could have said to her?!? Did you know they stole Elizas computer, then hacked it, then turned them full zombie in front of the whole school?!? Who knows what they could have said to her to set her off?” She explained. Worry evident on her face.

Wyatt placed a hand on her shoulder, looking his sister in the eyes.

“You care about her.” He reasoned. Willa instinctively looked away, but Wyatt knew she was blushing lightly.

“I-it’s just.” She tried, cheeks gaining redness the More she attempted to speak. She eventually just ended up hanging her head, letting her mane of hair act as a curtain.

“I like her Wy, I really really do. But she’s Eliza. She’s awesome and powerful and great. Theirs no way she would like me.” She confessed. Her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Wyatt melted a bit, heartbroken at the insecurity laced in her words.

“Hey wil, if she doesn’t like you, then she’s an idiot. You are literally the best wolf alive ! And if you never say anything, nothing’s gonna happen? So ya know-“

Wyatt was cut off from his heart to heart, as no other then Eliza came speeding down the halls.

She brushed past everyone, running as fast as her feet could carry her.

Only Willa and Wyatt could see her conflicted expression.

“Eliza!” Willa called out, her arm frozen outwards. The alpha looked at Wyatt quickly, as if begging.

“Of course. Go after her Willa.” He agreed. 

Willa nodded in thanks and took off after her.

“Eliza!” The alpha called again. Running in the direction she last saw the Zombie. 

She couldn’t find her anywhere, she was panicking, trying to find the telltale sign of green curly hair. 

Eventually, she decided to track her down with her keen sense of smell. Picking up on the scent of slightly musty lavender, muffled slightly from constantly being around metal and computers.

As soon as she had locked in on her target, she ran off in the pathway of the trail.

It eventually led her to an empty choir room. It was dark, the light switch turned off, the only source of light was coming from what Willa assumed was Elizas trusty Flashlight. Something she always kept on her. As she would never like to be in fill darkness.

Willa flicked on the switch, wincing when Eliza spasmed in shock.

“Sorry.” She called out sheepishly. Eliza nodded, her eyes still wide. Willa quickly closed the door behind her. Locking it so no one else could come in. Once she turned back around, she was met with a wall of awkwardness.

“Um... Can I sit down?” She questioned hesitantly. Unsure of where she stood with the Zombie.

Eliza looked reluctant, but eventually nodded. Patting the area besides her.

Willa nodded back, and walking over in silence. She sat down, and was met by more. 

After a few minutes of unbearable quietness, she heard a few sniffles, and she immediately became hyper aware of the girl next to her.

“Z!? U-uh, are you good?” She questioned, cursing internally right after. 

Bad wolf, bad wolf!

Of course she wasn’t good??? Why else would she be in a choir room all alone?!?

Eliza shook her head, rubbing her hands angrily against her eyes.

“I’m fine!” She bit out stubbornly. Folding into herself. 

“Z,” Willa tried, placing a hand on the girls back, “It’s me. You don’t have to act tough or hide emotions from me. I just wanna make sure your ok.” 

Eliza softened, as she knew the wolf only meant well. But still did not relent.

Willa thought long and hard about what she could do to help the obviously struggling Zombie. And her mind drifted back to a few days ago. When she had kinda broken into Addisons bed room. Addison had hugged her, and refused to let her go, quelling the Wolf’s (Embarrassing) fear of thunder.

She turned with a determined gleam in her eye. She WOULD help out Eliza. No matter how stubborn she was. Besides the fact, no one is more stubborn then herself!

“Heeeey,” she prodded gently, “come here.” 

Eliza was visibly confused, until she saw Willas opened arms.

“No...no! Willa No!” She started slowly, but not effectively, as the wolf soon pounced. 

Willa wrapped her arms around Eliza as tight as she could, locking her arms and bracing her with her legs. Eliza struggled, squirming and wiggling and kicking. Anything to get out of the dreaded grip.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok. Just let go. It’s ok. I’m here. Your ok.” Willa soothed, tightening her grasp. 

“Ugh!” Eliza gave up with a groan. Laying limp in the wolf’s arms in defeat.

“Your the worst.” She stated bitterly. 

“Uh huh, ya sure, you will thank me in a few seconds.” The wolf assured. After a while of just sitting their, Eliza nodded.

“Ok yeah....this isn’t the worst thing in the world.” She admitted. Willa smiled a toothy grin. Her fangs flashing.

“Told you so.” She teased lightly. Subconsciously burying her face into the Zombies curly green hair. What?! Willa liked the girl, she deserved this!

Eliza fidgeted with her hands, her Psychomotor agitation kicking in a bit. Causing her fingers to snap against the skin of her opposing wrist.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Willa prompted, 

knowing that If she didn’t relieve the stress or physically stop her soon, the Zombie could end up harming herself unintentionally.

“Nothing.” Eliza denied, unyielding as ever.

Willa took a chance and pressed a kiss to the Zombies forehead, her lips tingling immediately after. Eliza stilled, causing Willas breathing to momentarily stop, but then she relaxed once again and the oxygen returned freely.

“I know something’s bugging you Z. It would make you feel so much better if you just told me what those dumb Aceys said to you.”

“It’s stupid...” Eliza muttered. Hands flicking out once again.

“Hey, don’t say that. Nothing you say is ever stupid! Your the literal opposite of stupid” Willa argued, restraining from saying something embarrassing like “Your the cutest.” 

Ugh. Bad wolf. Get yourself together!

Eliza took this into consideration. Nodding hesitantly after a few more dreaded minutes of silence.

Willa got the feeling she was going to start soon, and made sure to Pull Eliza into her lap before she could. Making sure the Zombie felt comfy and snug.

“The Aceys, they uh...,” Eliza trailed off, wrestling with the right words. Willa gave her a comforting squeeze, prompting her to go on. 

Eliza let out a shuddering breath before continuing, “They said I’m just a Zegizear indulging Zombie who will never get into college.” 

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. But Willa was soon a bottle of rage, about to blow. She didn’t even comprehend Eliza was rambling, immediately turning back in.

“I-I don’t even know how they found out about Zegizears?! B-but I made a promise to never do it again! I wouldn’t break that??? But, I mean. I’m not addicted! I can get into college! Show those humans. Just because-“ 

“Z, calm down.” Willa interrupted the Zombies babbling.

“I don’t know what a Zegizear is, but I do know if you made a promise, you wouldn’t break it. I also know, you are the smartest Zombie I ever met in my entire life, and You will find a way to go to college. Your Eliza Zambie! You can arrange a protest in literal minutes! You can get Zombies into college without breaking a sweat.” Willa ranted. Blushing when she realized how much she was going on about the girl. 

Eliza was blushing herself, (aka just looking a bit more human) from all the compliments.

“thanks Willa.” She commended, finally relaxing, and let her back press against Willas front, her head Lolling back onto the wolf’s shoulder.

Seeing Eliza like that, so close. If brought up previously shut down feelings.

“Um...Eliza?” Willa asked, her brain screaming at her to abort, but her mouth kept talking.

“Yeah Wil?” 

“Your also really pretty. Your pretty, and your smart, and your really awesome.”

“thank you.” 

“No really, I mean it.” Willa laughed self deprecatingly. She could sense Elizas slight unease. But she needed to do this.

“I-... I’m an Alpha.” She started out. Nerves threatening to get the better of her.

“Yeah? I know that. You only say it about 15 times a day!” The zombie joked, throwing a lopsided grin

“N-n no. Ugh, of cours’e I’m an alpha, I jus’t u-um.” Willa shook her head. Hating how her voice trembled, her Wolf voice immediately coming out and causing her to lisp lightly. Her anxiety was really debilitating.

Eliza turned slightly, looking Willa in her eyes.

“Hey, Wil, it’s ok. Take nice and deep breaths,” she coached, watching Willas breathing, “that’s it, your doing great.”

Willas hands picked up on a slight tremor, as she worked up the courage to tell Eliza how she really felt.

“Eliza...” 

“Eliza I really like you. And I don’t mean how I like Wynter, or you Like Bree, i like you the way Bree likes Bonzo, and Wynter loves getting scratched behind her ear. I like you like the way people feel when they get up in front of a crowd for the first time. Their hearts pound, they feel butterflies in their stomach, and they feel so nervous they think their gonna pop, I like you-“

Willas long heartfelt rant was cut off as By Elizas lips surging onto hers. They were smooth and soft and the Werewolf felt overwhelmed by the amount of stimulation all happening at once.

She finally regained functioned and kissed back. Using her grip on the girl to her advantage, pressing them closer to each other. 

Finally The zombie pulled away. Breathless.

“Wow.” Willa gasped. In mortal shock.

“Wow is right,” Eliza panted, “your a great kisser.” 

Color pooled in the Wolf’s cheeks. But she smiled nevertheless.

“Almost as good as you.” She replied smoothly. causing the Zombie to immediately start suffering. Blushing in the weird Zombie way and hands randomly changing positions.

Willa raised a brow to the erratic girl, amused.

Eliza eventually groaned and hung her head slightly.

“I’m tend to be a Flustered gay.” She confessed.

“You think?” Willa teases. Loving every moment of this. 

Eliza scoffed and pretended to be insulted. But Willa just pulled her into a tighter cuddle. Pressing another kiss to the Zombies forehead.

“So? You feeling any better?” The aloha questioned.

“Definitely.” Was the response. The green haired girl positively beaming.

“Anytime.” Willa stated, and whether that was for a comforting shoulder, or another make out sesh, was entirely up to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did u like it???? 
> 
> I can’t remember who’s next but I’ll check my list!!! Feel free to prompt but know it will be a while!


End file.
